Magic and Dragons
by Alipurple
Summary: What would happen when two teenagers from the preseant are sent back to the past to fix a problem? And they can't return to their time until it's been fixed. Join a couple of these characters as they experience what it truly feels like to be a knight.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. All about Jane and the rest of the characters, including a few of my own. Please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon characters or scenes except for my own.**_

__**Chapter One: The Party's Just Been Crashed**

Jane was practicing her sword fighting on a dummy whilee listening to Dragon giving her advice on where to hit. Pepper was in the kitchen preparing for mid-day meal. Rake was trying to, well, rake the ground as Jester told him jokes for his own pleasure. And Smithy was working in the horses stables.

Overall, it was a pretty average day in the kingdom Kippernium. But, strangely enough, it won't last that long.

"Hit low, Jane. Then the dummy will try to hit low and you can jump." Dragon tells her. Even though Jane loves Dragon's advice, it really annoys her that Dragon keeps telling her what she should do.

"Thank you Dragon but I do not need your help. Now please let me practice for my match with that buiscut weavel."

Dragon puffed out his chest and started flying up. "Well, I am sure the cows would love to hear me give them advice." And with that he flew off.

As Dragon flew over the gates of the castle he heard a surprised cry come from the sky. He looked up and saw a female short-life fall from the sky. He flew up and caught the oddly dressed girl in his paws. She saw him and let out a startled gasp. Then she snapped her fingers and her body was replaced with purple fog. Dragon was so surprised he almost fell out of the sky. But he caught up and raced over to tell Jane, who was enjoying her midday lunch.

"Jane! Jane! Something is not right," he cries. Jane exchanges glances with her friends then turns to Dragon.

"What are you talking about Dragon?" she asks him.

Dragon tells her (and everyone else, too) all about the mysterious girl. Everyone had surprised glances, except for Jester.

"Are you sure, Dragon? It seems impossible that a girl can disapear in thin air. Are you making all of this up?" Jester asked.

Dragon sticks his nose up in his face and haughtily answers, "Of course not! A dragon never lies when something strange happens to them."

And then they hear voices. Smithy makes a motion with his hand and they all follow him to the front gates where they see a young girl and boy dressed in odd clothes. They were argueing about something.

"That's her! That's the girl!" Dragon whispers a bit too loudly. The mysterious teens turn their heads towards the group and smile.

_**A/N:**_

_**Oooohhhh, who are these people? Find out next chapter! And I hope you like my story so far. I know it's a bit short but I'll try to make it longer. Until then, bye bye my lovelies!**_

_**Alipurple**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I got this story idea while daydreaming I had gone into a cartoon. I never really felt like writing it down though. But then I read this amazing story by all-'round-freek and I worked up the nerve to write it. So I fully dedicate this story to her.**_

**Recap:**

"Are you sure, Dragon? It seems impossible that a girl can disapear in thin air. Are you making all of this up?" Jester asked.

Dragon sticks his nose up in his face and haughtily answers, "Of course not! A dragon never lies when something strange happens to them."

And then they hear voices. Smithy makes a motion with his hand and they all follow him to the front gates where they see a young girl and boy dressed in odd clothes. They were arguing about something.

"That's her! That's the girl!" Dragon whispers a bit too loudly. The mysterious teens turn their heads towards the group and smile.

Chapter 2: Explanations and Confused Fools

The pair walk up to the baffled teens. "Hello there," the girls says, "My name is Shauna and my friend here is Finn. No need to introduce who you are. We already know."

Shauna is a small, thin girl with straight blonde hair (blue highlights) and side bangs. Her mesmerizing eyes are a deep blue shade and she has a rosy shade on her cheek bones. She's wearing a white shirt with a dark red cropped jacket and skinny jeans with steel rimmed black boots. Finn has curly blonde hair and blue eyes with a playful smirk on his face. He's wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with sneakers.

Everyone (except Shauna and Finn) stare at them curiously. Finally Smithy clears up what everyone's been thinking. "You're not around from here, are you? And, how do you know who we are when we haven't even met yet?"

"Smithy, always the brave blacksmith," she chuckles. His (Smithy's) eyes turn wide and he looks down. " Then there's Pepper with the basket of potatoes. Always had the most delicious foods. And Drake's the one hiding behind Smithy. Don't be afraid, gardener. We won't bite! Jester, the court jester! Very amiable personality you have there. And last but not least, the famous Jane! I heard you've been practicing well your battle with Gunthur this week. Must be exciting! Oh, and how's Dragon? Probably as vain as always."

"Eh-hemn" Finn clears his throat. "Shauna, I thing your scaring the poor kids." He said, smiling wickedly. She takes a good look at them in front of her then looks down, mumbling a "sorry," with a quiet voice.

"To answer your questions, can we do that over lunch? I'm starving after that trip. Shauna almost gave me a heart attack when I heard her screams" They all walked to the table and sat down to eat. However, the only people who would eat were Finn and Dragon.

"So, yes we aren't from around here. Actually we're from the future. The year 2011 to be precise. We know your names because, well, that we can't actually tell you about. It's top secret, and for your own good, so don't even try to get it out of us."

"Finnley! Sorry about him, he is terrible at answering questions he doesn't want to answer. But he is right. Any other questions?"

"Yes. How did you the falling-out-of-the-sky and disappearing-with-a-puff trick?" Dragon asked.

Shauna giggled. "That was an accident. And I can do a lot of stuff that normal people can't." The looks on her aparently new to her friends caused her to laugh louder but continue. "Watch as I change from the clothes of the future into some thing where I can blend in."

She made a square with her fingers then seperated them slowly all the while a blue screen appeared in front of them. She slides her fingers accross the screen and touches something in the middle. A purple line of dust started from her shoes and twirled around her. Her oufit seemed to change after the dust and she dressed in almost the same knight gear as Jane. Rake jumped back in surprised and happened to step on the toothed end of a -what else?- rake. If you've watched enough cartoons you'll know what happens. Luckily Smithy caught him before he fell down. In which he turned pink and nodded his thanks.

Shauna did the same thing but instead dragged an odd shape from the screen to Finn. This time he had a red line of dust sprouting from his shoes and he was dressed in almost the same swordsmen uniform. Jane and Pepper both thought he looked quite dashing. Finn noticing this, winked at the girls only to get punched in the arm by Shauna. (Rake and Jeaster seemed troubled by this, hmmm...)

"We will talk to the king to notify him that we will be joining the nighthood. Onward, my fellow nitwit!" Shauna patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh, boy. Next thing you know she'll be galloping off into the sunset!" Everyone giggled at Finn (for the boys case, small fits of laughter) and walked off to the throne room.

_**A/N: Chapter 2 everyone! I want to thank the two people who reviewed my first chappie. I really liked your enthusiasm ListKatKaram and I wrote this next chapter the next day for your sake answeris42. Hmmm... now if only other readers are this thoughtful! JK (unless you are a kind and loyal night like Shauna, "Onward, my fellow nitwit!" LOL)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry I didn't continue writing. I had a lot on my mind and things to do. Don't be mad at me. Anyways, just to show how sorry I am, I am going to try posting 2 chapter before the end of the week. That's right, 2.**

**And thanks so much for the reviews. It really means a lot to me. I love hearing that my ideas are original when there are a thousand fanfics on this site as well. Now that I'm done with this chit-chat, on with the chapter!**

**Recap:**

She made a square with her fingers then seperated them slowly all the while a blue screen appeared in front of them. She slides her fingers accross the screen and touches something in the middle. A purple line of dust started from her shoes and twirled around her. Her oufit seemed to change after the dust and she dressed in almost the same knight gear as Jane. Rake jumped back in surprised and happened to step on the toothed end of a -what else?- rake. If you've watched enough cartoons you'll know what happens. Luckily Smithy caught him before he fell down. In which he turned pink and nodded his thanks.

Shauna did the same thing but instead dragged an odd shape from the screen to Finn. This time he had a red line of dust sprouting from his shoes and he was dressed in almost the same swordsmen uniform. Jane and Pepper both thought he looked quite dashing. Finn noticing this, winked at the girls only to get punched in the arm by Shauna. (Rake and Jeaster seemed troubled by this, hmmm...)

"We will talk to the king to notify him that we will be joining the nighthood. Onward, my fellow nitwit!" Shauna patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh, boy. Next thing you know she'll be galloping off into the sunset!" Everyone giggled at Finn (for the boys case, small fits of laughter) and walked off to the throne room.

**Chapter 3: A bit of magic won't hurt the Royals**

While walking to the throne room, Jane, Jester, Smithy, Rake, and Pepper had a lot on their minds. They all knew about magic but never thought it actually existed. Dragon was real but he's not magic, is he?

They all stopped in front of the huge wooden doors. Jane reaches out to open it when it is suddenly opened from the inside, hitting Jane on the side.

"Your royal hignesses, please be careful!" She scolds them. The prince sticks out his tongue and skips off.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jane! Are you alright? If you are, then can you play tea party with me?" Princess Lavinia babbles.

"I am sorry, your highness, but I have got duties to fullfill. Maybe later."

"Oh, alright!" she skips away, singing a happy song.

"Your majesties," Jane bows in front of the King and queen. Everyone else follows her example. "I have these two traveling knights who would like to join in training here at the kingdom of Kippernium for their knighthood, like me."

King Caradoc glanced at Finn and Shauna. "I am sorry, Jane, but sadly we do not..."

Queen Gwendolyn looks at her husband in worry. The king had a far away look in his eyes. "Dear, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine." he said not very convincingly. "The two may join Jane in training."

The queen looked confused but before she could say something, the king shakes his head slightly and orders the teens to resume to their eating.

Once outside, Shauna clutches her head in pain. "Ugh, changing someone's mind takes a lot out of ya."

Rake looks at her in disbelief. "What do you mean, changing someone's mind?"

"Um, changing someone's mind?" Finn blinks. "It's not that hard after a bit of practice. Unfortunatley, for Shauna, that was her second time doing it. And just like last time she has a huge gigantimungous headache. But she'll be fine after she eats."

"Let's go before I expload," Shauna groans.

They walk to the lunch table and sit down. Jane, Jester, Rake, and Smithy were eating cautiousley, trying to figure out what has happened. Pepper's shocked face returned back to her normal sunny face after she learnt of the magic. And just to celebrate this event, she cooked up a green salad with berries as oppose to the usual porridge.

"I know you guys have a million questions so ask Shauna 'cause I have no idea how to answer them." {Three guesses who said that!}

"Um, okay," Rake says. "Well, how did you do this magic? Did it come naturally?"

"I feel a bit better. Actually, I'm the only one who knows how to do magic. My cousin here only knows how to fight. I got the magic naturally when I turned six, the common year for all magicians. {I'm thinking of making a crossover with a series, The Kane Chronicles.} Where we come from, there is a country-sorry-land called Egypt. It and the world is controlled by egyptian gods. I am a descendant of one of the greatest leaders of that land. And Finn... like I said, all he can do is fight. When necessary, of course."

All around the table, people were staring at Finn andd Shauna with their mouths hanging open. Jane took a deep breath to say something but was interupted by a certain large, green lizard flying in the sky.

"Jane! It's time for us to fly!"

"We will continue our conversation after my flying duty with Dragon."

Finn sniggered and Jane blushed as she stood up from the table and climbed onto Dragon.

**A/N: I still need a reason for Shauna and Finn to have come here. Here are the poll results:**

**What do you think is the reason for my characters to pop up in Jane's time?**

**1. Romantic disisions including of my own characters**

**2. Help Jane finish her studies and become a real knight**

**3. Just for the fun of it and sees what happens**

**4. Revenge on some mean character**

**5. Other**

**The reason I haven't posted lately was partially because of the poll. Also I didn't know how to continue.**

**Please vote on my story so I actually have an answer to the ending and middle of my story.**

**Thanks for reading:)**

**alipurple**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As promised, here is chapter 4. Sorry bout not typing how many votes my poll answers were. I was too lazy to write them and edit them. So I'll just type in the question number and how many votes it recieved here:**

**1. 28%**

**2. 28%**

**3. 28%**

**4. 14%**

**5. 0%**

**So now you see why I need more voters! Next thing on the agenda, my story!**

**Recap:**

All around the table, people were staring at Finn andd Shauna with their mouths hanging open. Jane took a deep breath to say something but was interupted by a certain large, green lizard flying in the sky.

"Jane! It's time for us to fly!"

"We will continue our conversation after my flying duty with Dragon."

Finn sniggered and Jane blushed as she stood up from the table and climbed onto Dragon.

**Chapter 4: Love at First Sight**

Dragon flapped his wings and flew up into the air. Jane felt the wind blowing through her hair as she and Dragon flew high and low over the kingdom of Kippernium. Jane loved flying. It helped losen the thoughts in her mind. Today, most of them were about Shauna and Finn. Somehow, she feels as though she can trust them. She can't explain how or why but she likes them. Especially Finn.

"Uh, Jane? What's that?"

Dragon slows down and points at something in the field of green and brown.

"I don't see anything, Dragon. Now come on! We have a job to do. You know what happens when-"

"But Jane! It looked like a short-life! It was wearing the same weird clothes as Shauna and Finn. Do you think they know him?"

Jane pondered over this. If they knew him, he could either be evil or nice. If they didn't know him, well, the King would not like to hear this.

"I do not think it is a good idea to take him. Let us just tell them what he looks like. That way the kingdom would not come into harm."

So they flew back towards the castle. Of course, it was not a silent ride. Dragon was chatting happily to Jane about "another magician". They came to a landing in the castle gardens while Rake was doing some weeding.

"Rake! Have you seen Shauna and Finn anywhere?" yelled Jane.

"They might be getting their new weapons with Sir Ivan and Gunther."

"Thank you!" And with that they flew off in search of the new knights. But what she found instead was so shocking it was hilarious! Gunther was kneeling on his knee in front of a red-faced Shauna with a bunch of flowers in his hand. He was her a song in an off-key tune:

_I have never seen such a pretty face_

_I never knew I had such good taste._

_Shauna, my dear, I need you._

_For my heart will get bigger than my shoe._

_So please, open your eyes to see_

_That you would want to court with me!_

Gunther looked at her hopefully. Shauna's face grew more red than it already was while Finn was laughing his head off. Jane and Dragon couldn't stand there too so they flew to the lunch table and told everyone else what had happened. It was a good feeling laughing all together. Smithy's laugh was less than his usual hearty guffah. Only Pepper seemed to notice this.

Finn came laughing to the table while Shauna was trying to regain her natural color.

And Jane almost forgot to tell them what they had seen. Almost.

**A/N: So here is chapter 4! It is a bit short from the rest but that's what you get when Ali tries to posts in the same week. I wanted a bit of humor in this chappie soooo, did I pull it off?**

**The next post will either be next week or the week after that. If I get at least two more reviews I will post ASAP. Yeah, that's right, I used the deadly four letter acronym!**

**Thanks for reading every body! :) **


End file.
